(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to covering and enclosure assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new covering and enclosure assembly for coupling a blanket to a back of a chair.